


Beginning and End

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in the relationship of an alpha and his omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning and End

**Author's Note:**

> please forgive the lowercase letters. i can't really be bothered to fix anything anymore.

levi stood outside erwin’s door for a long time. he could hear them talking business and clenched his fists every time his courage failed him. erwin could stay up for hours talking about funding and formations so levi finally squared his shoulders and entered without knocking.

"levi!"

"good evening, hanji."

"no bathroom jokes?" hanji sounded almost disappointed.

erwin caught sight of levi’s expression and sat up straight.

"i think that will be all for tonight." erwin’s smile was tight as the group left, eyes following each person until the door shut behind the last. he stood and took the long way around, locking the door with a click. "i thought your heat wasn’t for another-"

"i went off my suppressants some time ago. i know you can smell me," levi said, shrugging erwin’s hands away when they reached for his shoulders. "but, please, keep yourself in line a bit longer. erwin, i’m ready."

"levi. we discussed this not too long ago. are you sure?"

"absolutely. you’ve shown me over these years that love isn’t weakness, that it can, in fact, be the strongest force; as universal and altering and necessary as death. i… i want to share that with you."

erwin said something too low for levi to make out before cupping levi’s face and kissing him. he could smell the levi’s unmasked scent as his tongue dipped inside. nothing tasted sweeter than levi, nothing felt as perfect as that sharp jaw and razed hair against his callused fingertips. he pulled back and watched the flash of his reflection in levi’s eyes as he turned toward his desk.

"where the hell are you going?"

erwin rooted around in the top drawer before finding the release for the false bottom. a small bag fell onto the ground. levi recognized the jangle of coins. ”i’ve been putting away a few coins whenever i could. this is special, levi. i’m not going to do this just anywhere.”

levi looked at the pouch erwin held out to him and placed a hand over it. he thought of erwin worrying each coin between index finger and thumb, weighing his options and deciding that something levi might never give him was worth more than a new book or a bottle of fine liquor.

"i don’t deserve someone like you, erwin smith, but i’m not going to let you go now that i have you. don’t think that for a moment."

beneath the gentle web of levi’s words was a skeleton of steel; he expected nothing less.

"come on." he took his coat from the rack by the door and put it over levi’s shoulders. levi brought the collar to his nose and inhaled as they walked down the hall.

the hotel wasn’t far and it certainly wasn’t the best but it would do. erwin paid for a room as levi went up by the servant’s entrance out back. he waited for erwin by marveling at the large tub with hot water on tap. there were small bottles of bath oil and levi chose a soft scent and dumped every last drop of it into the running water.

erwin came up behind him, wrapping levi in his arms and burrowing his nose into his hair. levi smelled of grass and spice under his thickening scent.

"and here i thought we were going to cut right to the quick of it."

levi turned in his embrace and rubbed against erwin. “you do seem ready. we are both filthy, however, and i won’t let your manly stench ruin this special occasion.”

erwin placed a quick peck on levi’s nose and set about undressing them both, caressing his favorite spots on levi’s body as he did so.

levi climbed into the tub first, groaning as the water enveloped him from toe to crown. erwin watched him take delight in the wet warmth before climbing in behind him.

"we could do this right here," he said as levi rested against his chest.

"as nice as that would feel…" levi left any explanation unsaid, weaving their fingers together.

levi grew sleepy if he bathed for too long so erwin washed his hair and then scrubbed himself down before drying them both. erwin accepted gentle kisses and firm hands on his chest and back in thanks.

"alright, my prince." he thumbed levi’s cheek, admired its smoothness. "last chance to back out."

any exhaustion in levi’s body evaporated at those words and he leaned up, neck straining,for a kiss.

erwin’s tongue fucked his mouth like his cock wanted levi’s hole and he was pushing aside the silken robe levi had shrugged on out of habit in order to run fingers between his cheeks. levi arched against him, clutching anything he could.

he said whatever came to mind, groaning as his fingers encountered levi’s slick. he pressed two fingers inside and the animal levi kept caged tore loose and erwin dug in deep to still him until his other hand had levi pinned at the throat. his scent was maddening and erwin pulled back as if burned only to hook his hands around levi’s thighs and press them up.

his tongue moved, fast and deep, and a shiver of satisfaction ran through him at levi’s hands digging blindly into his hair. levi had always been sensitive there but erwin only stayed long enough to get a taste.

levi arched at penetration, pulling erwin close as flesh met flesh. it was as hard and fast as any other stolen fuck but the underlying meaning beneath what they were doing made erwin stop on occasion and sink into levi with an aching slowness. levi’s knees would tighten against his side and something close to a sob would whisper past his lips.

no, erwin’s body said. this is how it will be done.

he pressed his face against levi’s throat, back arched as he continued to thrust and pull back, and inhaled every wisp of that intoxication smell.

levi groaned as erwin’s knot swelled and he almost tried to kick him away until erwin pressed every last inch inside and held levi tight as he came.

"gods. ah." levi all but drooled as his head rolled to the side, fingers clutching the pillow as he was stretched impossibly wide.

erwin lowered himself to his elbows, trying to remain still as levi squeezed him.

he’d never felt anything so exquisite and erwin kissed the moisture from levi’s cheeks as their fingers wove together.

mine, the gesture said. as much mine as i am yours.

they stayed that way for hours, each shift of erwin’s body sending tendrils of pleasure that stoked the dying embers of their arousal. erwin reached down to feel levi distended around him, licking his fingers clean and then pressing them to levi’s closed lips.

levi didn’t think twice, lapping up the taste of himself beneath erwin.

they parted by ten the following morning and levi felt horribly empty, conflicting feelings of flying free and being caged flitting across his mind. knotting was not something any omega took lightly, even if children never came of it.

erwin kissed his thighs, lifting levi’s bottom delicately from the bed and making sure no lasting damage had been done. levi seized up at the slip and search of fingers but erwin pulled them out as quickly as he’d pressed them in.

"good." erwin gathered levi into his arms and kissed his ear.

levi wrapped around him, arms and legs, and held him against everything he was until it was time to check out and return to the place they called home of only because it was where the other could be found.

* * *

levi hadn’t smelled any different the night before but as erwin went about his duties the following morning, he realized levi wasn’t tagging behind and figured his heat must have started.

erwin felt the itch beneath his skin, the urge to be with his mate boiling his blood. he was certain people could see his agitation, the sheen of sweat on his forehead making the rest of his skin flush.

"are you okay, erwin?"

"i’m fine," he said too quickly and hanji raised a knowing brow.

"go on. i can finish up here. i’ll be in your place someday, right? consider this practice."

erwin’s smile was weary. “alright. thank you, hanji.”

they slapped him on the shoulder as he passed.

erwin began to unbutton his shirt once he made it to the residential wing. his breath was already growing short and he forced himself to pause and focus. levi’s scent was heavy in the air, sending shockwaves to groin. he coughed, smoothed his hair back, and slipped inside his room.

"levi?"

there was a soft moan coming from the en suite and erwin fumbled to lock the door. he called out to him again and levi finally came into view.

he was wearing one of erwin’s shirts, long and rumpled. something rippled through him, causing his thighs to clench together. his hands gripped the doorframe and erwin watched a thin trail of slick curl around his knee.

erwin stood before him in three large steps, picking levi up and pressing him against the nearest wall.

"why did you leave this morning?" each word sounded pained and erwin lavished his throat with licks and kisses as a means of distracting him from the intensity of his arousal.

"i didn’t smell or feel anything out of the ordinary."

"you know how my suppressants work."

erwin did but he hadn’t expected levi’s heat to start so soon after he stopped taking said suppressants. had he been suffering alone all day or had it just started?

his tongue forced its way between levi’s lips, tasting every part of his tea-sweet mouth. levi moaned at erwin’s mouth on his, the hands groping his ass so thoroughly. erwin always knew what he needed without having to be told.

he set him on the edge of his desk, pushing levi back until the shirt fell open around him. erwin made sure his ass hung over the edge, parting his legs until levi’s scent was all-consuming.

"look at you." he ran his hands appreciatively over strong thighs and taut belly. levi made up for his lack of height in nearly everything else.

"get on with it," levi always groused but he enjoyed the attention. erwin thought it brought the loveliest rise of color to his cheeks.

"are you ready for me yet? oh. yes. you are." erwin brought his dripping fingers from between levi’s thighs and watched the clear fluid dribble across his knuckles. "you taste so good, levi. i even remember the first time you let me near you, smell your throat and lap at your hole."

levi positively mewled when erwin licked his fingers clean, leaning low to lap at the source with a slow, broad tongue. he still wasn’t used to so much intimate attention and the hands in erwin’s hair were pushing him away as much as they were holding him close.

erwin sucked on his wet hole, stabbing his tongue inside and relishing the trembling of levi’s thighs.

"so wet, levi. if i could live on this, my head would never leave here."

levi’s breath hitched as erwin’s tongue wriggled inside him. erwin stood and undid his pants. he swept up some of the slick from levi’s hole and stroked himself to full hardness.

he spread himself over levi, pressing his arms above his head and holding him there.

"beg me, my pet. beg me."

"just… fucking do it." levi squirmed. breath left his lungs in a single gasping huff as erwin rubbed the head of his cock against him. he looked away.

"look at me, levi. only me." levi’s eyes snapped back as erwin seated himself in one thrust. "are you empty without your mate, levi? do you crave me, thirst for me when i’m gone?"

"yes," levi hissed.

erwin always fucked him perfectly, each thrust timed to give levi the maximum in pleasure and he never quit until levi was a spoiled mess of raw nerves and half-finished breaths.

their fingers wove together, erwin’s gaze burning into levi like sunlight.

'i love you,' the look said. 'you are mine and i am far beyond emptiness when we are apart.'

erwin bucked and came. levi’s body shot off the desk only to slam down. he whined low in his chest, fingers clawing at his chest as erwin continued to thrust.

levi wanted all of erwin. he wanted erwin’s love to grow beneath his heart in a form he could hold. the idea was preposterous but levi entertained it anyway.

he came with a gasp that erwin swallowed, hips slowing until he pulled free, a mess of come and slick spilling across the front of the desk. he wanted to watch levi lick the surface clean and then kiss every last drop from his honeyed mouth.

erwin swept sweaty strands of hair off levi’s forehead and pressed a kiss to his burning skin before carrying him to bed. levi would have demanded erwin set him down but he wasn’t entirely sure he could walk.

instead he took what erwin offered and wrapped his arms around his neck until he was lowered onto the bed.

erwin kissed his forehead again before rolling levi onto his stomach and burying his face between his thighs with delight.

* * *

suppressing his heats wasn’t a new thing. levi had been doing it for years, pushing them back in order to go outside the walls on expeditions. when he was finally able to let nature takes its course, he found it to be a good time to test erwin’s trust and patience.

he sat on the wing chair in erwin’s room, naked from the waist down. his knees arched over the arms and he stroked his cock languidly.

erwin’s blue eyes were a storm, intent on washing over levi and drowning him for his teasing. the only other indication of his distress were the fists on his knees. levi liked the way the tension made the muscles in erwin’s forearms stand out.

levi cupped his balls. “you may move closer. ah,” he said as erwin stood, “on your hands and knees.”

erwin sank down without question, making it halfway across the room before levi told him to stop.

levi sucked on two fingers despite being wet enough from his slick and dipped them inside himself. he arched with a dramatic sound of pleasure and swore he heard erwin pant in reply.

he stroked himself again, adding more pressure and arching into his own touch.

“alright, come the rest of the way,” erwin crawled over but levi stopped him with a foot on his chest. “only against my thigh for now. i’m not finished.”

erwin growled low in his chest but began to lavish levi’s thigh with nips and licks. levi knew his smell was driving him mad and he felt his legs tremble as erwin sucked bruises into his skin.

he could only imagine how hard his cock was.

levi stroked harder, adding a twist that made him come across his hand and stomach.

“now?”

he nodded and gasped when erwin wrapped his hands around his knees and pressed them toward the back of the chair.

one of levi’s hands tangled in erwin’s hair as he was licked into, hard and fast. he tried to close his thighs around erwin’s head but the strength of hands against the backs of his knees kept him in place.

erwin sounded obscene, slurping up levi’s slick and groaning deep in his chest. he sensed levi’s discomfort and sat properly on the ground, pulling levi forward and burying his face between his cheeks.

levi tightened his legs about erwin’s head and writhed from overstimulation.

“erwi… ah.”

erwin smiled against his thigh. levi could see his lips and chin smeared with slick.

“i wish i could describe what you taste like, levi.” he licked again, moaning as his tongue dipped inside.

he moved back to take his cock out, pushing trousers down far enough and pulling levi down onto his lap.

levi’s head rolled on the cushion of the chair as erwin pressed inside in one slow go.

“you cruel little boy.” erwin’s hands were back behind levi’s knees and pulled him down.

levi mewled - fucking mewled - as erwin began to pound into him.

erwin’s eyes never strayed from where they were connected, watching his cock shine with levi’s slick. if levi wasn’t completely exhausted by the end, he was going to make levi lick him clean.

levi’s limp cock bounced against his belly, legs loose in erwin’s iron grip. his body felt beyond spent and erwin continued bringing him down and lifting him back up and levi’s toes only curled when erwin came inside him, hot and perfect.

he sagged back against the chair, chest heaving. erwin kissed his neck, sucking on his pulse until the skin purpled. levi moved but grew still, too exhausted to put up a fight. perhaps his cravat would cover the mark. he felt erwin smile against his skin.

* * *

it had been a long day for erwin smith. levi had been absence for most of it, even slipping away from his own bedroom before erwin woke. no mind. it was levi’s day off and he probably had a list of things that needed to be cleaned around headquarters. he pushed his mate out of his mind and pushed through all the necessary paperwork for the next expedition and even found a few minutes to indulge himself in one of his romance novels.

when he came home, the scent hit him like a wave. levi smelled nothing short of divine when he was in heat and erwin licked his lips.

levi was kneeling on his bed, everything hidden beneath a robe of stark greys and delicate blues. erwin had purchased it at a market for levi early two years before - it reminded him of colors found in both their eyes - but such details were quickly buried at the sight before him.

levi was touching himself, soft breaths stealing into the air.

"i didn’t say you could touch yourself, levi."

levi stopped moving and looked over his shoulder. erwin could barely see his eyes as he stepped closer. he flipped the end of the robe onto the small of levi’s back and inhaled at the blessing revealed to him.

levi’s thighs were soaked with slick.

"have you been waiting here all day?"

"yes. ah."

erwin’s fingertips barely touched his skin and levi trembled, clenching his knees together and pushing his ass out for erwin’s perusal.

"would you like it if i cleaned you with my tongue?"

levi’s resulting mewl melted into a dark groan as erwin kissed the very edge of wet and dry skin.

"or perhaps this…"

erwin sank two fingers in with ease and smiled against levi’s right cheek as he writhed.

"i’m disappointed in you, levi." his fingers curled, finding their target in an instant. "i could have been here with you instead of pouring over the tedious minutiae that comes with being a commander. this isn’t too bad, i suppose. you must have gotten yourself worked up to have produced this much." erwin knew he would be hard pressed to find any kind of grip on levi’s skin.

he worked levi to a fever, holding back when levi begged and only continuing when nothing but levi’s stuttered breathes colored the air.

"what if i bred you, levi? imagine how beautiful our pups would be: your hair and my eyes." erwin rubbed harder and levi let out a sharp cry that had erwin’s fingers easing up. it was a mild threat, if even that. they couldn’t afford children at such a crucial juncture in erwin’s overall plan.

levi jerked against him as erwin pressed down and shouted as he cried, erwin’s free hand trying to find purchase on his skin to hold him down.

"that’s my boy," erwin praised, feeling levi ride out the last moments of his orgasm and easing his fingers out.

levi all but crawled into erwin’s arms once he as situated on the bed.

erwin carded fingers through levi’s dark hair. ”i’m sorry if that was cruel, kitten, but you know you shouldn’t hide your heats from me.”

"i wanted… to make it easier for you. i know you had a lot to do today."

erwin’s hand ran down levi’s back to circle soothing fingers over levi’s stretched hole, not daring to ease inside again lest levi be pushed past the point of pain.

"that doesn’t matter. you wasted your day and- oh." erwin slipped out of bed and returned with a warm, damp cloth. "i’m surprised you didn’t notice." he cleaned levi’s thighs with care, dropping the cloth over the side of the bed and drawing levi into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> read more stuff by me [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth/works).


End file.
